


(podfic of) Kinda Like Rocky Horror

by anotherslashfan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothers, Cover Art, Gen, Makeup, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad breakup, Gerard finds his mother's make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Kinda Like Rocky Horror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kinda Like Rocky Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276220) by [Roselize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselize/pseuds/Roselize), [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/sylvaine). 



> This was recorded as a birthday gift for [](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/)**sylvaine**. Happy birthday!

Length: 11m:57s  
Link: [mp3 (mediafire, 11,07 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?z87zw8cznwnc90u), or at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kinda-like-rocky-horror)

Or you can listen to the streaming version right here (thank you, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka** , for hosting me):  


Feedback is love!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at DW: [Podfic: "Kinda Like Rocky Horror" by Roselize & Sylvaine](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/118888.html)


End file.
